Personal Thing
by aam tempe
Summary: "Kalau kau bukan Homoseksual, bersikaplah seperti laki-laki Normal." Sasuke menyeringai di akhiri dengan tangannya yang tiba-tiba menerkam kepunyaanku dan pergi dengan tawa terhibur atas pekikanku.


Hallo, kebiasaan saya kalo banyak Hutang FF adalah membuat FF baru. Huhuhu

Jadi, harap maklum ya… hehe

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

**MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Typos, alur cepat, OoC, Pendek, LimeUhukLemon**

* * *

Mengapa aku tidak pernah memperhatikan betapa cantiknya wajah Hinata Hyuuga? Matanya lembut seperti mata burung merpati. Rambut panjangnya berwarna elok-menyerupai warna langit pada malam hari.

Dan saat sepasang pupil beningnya mencuri pandang, perutku terasa geli.

Aku ingin tertawa keras sampai wajahnya memerah-semerah-merahnya lalu tubuhnya ambruk. Itulah yang selama ini terjadi saat aku menghampirinya.

Seharian ini, aku mengajaknya berjalan- jalan. Dia sangat pendiam. Karena dia memang seorang _tuna_ _wicara_.

Aku merasa jadi orang tolol karena aku tidak bisa membungkam mulutku di sepanjang jalan.

Bahkan selama tiga jam aku berada di sampingnya, aku bersumpah dia belum pernah mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Ah, ternyata aku memang tolol. Tentu saja dia tidak akan bicara.

Tapi percayalah, aku sangat terkejut ketika suatu waktu, saat aku mengeluarkan pepatah konyol, aku melihat bibirnya yang penuh dan ranum membentuk senyuman.

Sepertinya… bibir itu sangat kenyal. Sampai secara tidak sadar aku terus menelan air liurku selama lebih dari satu jam.

Aku sungguh ingin melingkarkan tanganku pada pinggangnya yang ramping, lalu satu lenganku akan kugerakan sesenti demi senti, dan setelah tanganku sampai ke belakang kepalanya, aku akan menarik kepala Hinata sampai bibir kami bertemu, kemudian aku akan mendiamkan bibirku pada bibirnya selama beberapa menit, dan-

Aku memukul kepalaku dengan keras. Aku merasa sudah kehilangan kewarasanku.

Aku yakin, syaraf-syaraf di kepalaku pastilah sedang mengalami gangguan.

Bisa-bisanya aku memperhatikan bibirnya yang kenyal ; sekenyal jelly rasa jeruk. Ah tidak, mungkin rasa stroberi karena bibirnya berwarna merah muda. Sehingga timbul keinginan untuk menaburkan gula ke atasnya, lalu aku akan mendekatkan hidungku ke bibirnya, mencium aromanya, menjulurkan ujung lidahku pada permukaan bibirnya, lalu…

**_Sialan__!_**

Aku harus membakar buku ciptaan kakek saat pulang nanti. Ya… **harus!**

Aku memukul kepalaku sekali lagi.

Dia memandangiku dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya… setelah itu dia menarik buku kecil; sekecil ukuran _handphone_- dari tasnya, dan menuliskan beberapa kalimat.

_**Kau baik-baik saja?**_

_**Apa kau bosan?**_

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku cepat-cepat. Matanya tampak begitu sayu saat dia sedih. Dan aku sangat menyukai ekspresi itu. Sebenarnya aku sangat membenci ekspresinya. Karena dia membuatku lebih menjauhi akal sehatku saat dia melakukannya. Aku berusaha bersikap normal sampai kami akhirnya pulang.

Aku mengantarkan Hinata ke apartemennya kira-kira pukul jam sembilan malam..

Apartemennya tidak jauh dari apartemenku.

Dia mengucapkan terimakasih dan aku hanya mengangguk. Aku tidak menggerakkan kakiku saat dia selesai mengucapkan terimakasih.

Aku sengaja diam untuk beberapa waktu, dan dia juga diam selama beberapa waktu. Aku pikir… akan ada adegan seperti pada opera sabun kesayangan Sakura-chan-sahabatku- di antara kami.

Tapi tidak ada bibir yang menyentuh singkat keningku atau sebaliknya.

Awalnya kukira Hinata akan melakukan itu; menarikku ke apartemennya, lalu kami berciuman dengan panas di sana, sebelum pada akhirnya tanganku terangkat untuk melambai salam perpisahan dan pergi ke apartemenku.

Tapi aku harus menelan air ludahku yang sudah kering dan mengasihani diriku sendiri saat aku terdiam penuh kekikukkan dengan mata yang memandang sendu pintu apartemen Hinata yang kini telah tertutup.

* * *

"Aku bukan _homoseksual_." Berkali-kali aku menekankan hal itu pada teman sekantorku. Sasuke Uchiha.

Hari itu, Sasuke duduk di atas mejaku sambil memamerkan photo erotis miliknya dengan Sakura-chan.

Aku merasa sangat jengkel. Bukan karena aku belum pernah memamerkan foto serupa seperti foto miliknya.

Selama ini aku belum pernah menggandeng tangan perempuan karena setiap kali aku berada di samping mereka, celanaku selalu terasa sempit.

Dan aku selalu ingin melakukan _**hal**_ _**itu**_ bersama mereka. Tapi aku bukan _teme_.

_Teme_ sering bergonta-ganti perempuan dan memamerkan tanda bukti di seluruh dadanya-tanda berwarna merah bahwa dia usai bercinta- saat dia di apartemenku. Aku selalu memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya. Resikonya.

Meskipun aku idiot, tapi aku tahu persis bahwa berhubungan seks dengan banyak wanita, bisa memperbesar kemungkin untuk tertular virus mematikan seperti HIV.

Dan aku tidak akan senang jika nanti aku benar-benar mendapatkan penyakit AIDS. Bahkan mati karena penyakit AIDS.

Yang aku lakukan selama ini- bahkan sampai saat ini- adalah menahan diri.

Aku masih bisa mengatasi hasratku kalau aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diri. Aku masih punya kedua tangan untuk melakukan pemuasan diri. Atau aku akan menyuruh wanita yang mendekati uangku untuk melakukan _oral_ walau sampai saat ini aku belum pernah melakukannya.

Karena aku ingin melakukannya bersama seorang gadis yang juga seperjaka diriku.

Tapi _Teme_ selalu _Teme_-yang senang mengomporiku dan merasa menjadi satu-satunya yang pantas menang.

"Kalau kau bukan _Homoseksual_, bersikaplah seperti laki-laki Normal." Sasuke menyeringai di akhiri dengan tangannya yang tiba-tiba menerkam kepunyaanku dan pergi dengan tawa terhibur atas pekikanku.

_Teme_ sialan!

_Moodku_ jadi tidak baik. Kepalaku terus memikirkan tantangannya- bahkan aku tetap memikirkannya sesampainya aku tiba di depan pintu apartemenku. Dan mungkin aku benar-benar harus melakukan apa yang ia lakukan meskipun aku merasa jijik.

Memamerkan hal-hal yang bersifat pribadi tentu saja bukanlah kegemaranku.

_**Cklek**_

Pintu tidak terkunci.

Aku berlari ke ruang tengah, tapi tidak ada siapapun di sana. Aku juga berlari ke kamar pribadiku, dan di sana juga tidak ada siapa-siapa. Barang-barang di dalamnya pun masih utuh dan ada pada tempat semula.

Saat aku melangkahkan kakiku ke ruang makan.

Aku nyaris menjerit ketika seorang perempuan dengan pakaian putih tengah duduk di sana.

Mula-mula, aku ketakutan. Aku bahkan merasa sulit melakukan pergerakan. Tapi kemudian aku merasa mengenal perempuan itu.

Dia melongok ke arahku dan tersenyum. Di tangannya ada kertas yang cukup panjang dengan tulisan

_**Happy birth day!**_

Aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku .

"Sebenarnya ulang tahuku masih lama," kataku agak berhati-hati. Kakiku berjalan kearahnya- menggeser kursi lalu duduk di depannya. Dia tidak bersedih atau tersinggung. Dia malah tersenyum sambil menuliskan sesuatu pada kertas itu.

_**Tapi aku baru berani mengucapkannya sekarang. Meskipun aku tahu ulang tahunmu, sudah lewat sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu kan?**_

Aku mengangguk.

"Kapan ulang tahunmu? Kau tidak pernah memberitahuku," tanyaku

Dia hanya tersenyum. Tapi dia tidak menulis lagi.

Kami makan bersama untuk yang pertama kalinya. Dia sangat cantik malam ini.

Gaun putihnya terlihat begitu anggun.

Aku masih terkejut dan tidak tahu harus berkata apa-apa. Karena aku selalu kesulitan berbicara saat aku sedang _grogi_.

Tapi bukan berarti kepalaku yang tolol benar-benar tolol. Aku masih bisa berbasa-basi dengan obrolan tidak penting yang membosankan untuk menyingkirkan kesunyian yang mirip seperti suasana pemakaman di antara kami.

Dan dia akan tersenyum dengan bibir-bibirnya yang kenyal dan _pink_.

**Brengsek! **

Mataku tidak bisa mencari hal lain.

_**Kau baik-baik saja?**_

"Tentu saja." kataku buru-buru.

_**Kau terlihat sakit**_

"Tentu saja"

_**Benarkah?**_

**_Damn it!_**

"Maksudku tentu saja aku baik-baik saja."

Aku tersenyum meyakinkan. Hinata mengangguk lalu dia berdiri untuk membereskan bekas makan kami.

Aku menyimpan tas kerjaku dan menggantungkan jasku di sana. Lalu aku mulai mengikuti Hinata ke dapur.

Aku tidak mau merepotkannya. Lagipula akusudah terbiasa membereskan bekas makanku sendirian.

Jadi aku ingin membantu Hinata.

Tapi aku menghentikan langkahku. Tubuh kami begitu dekat. Mungkin jarak yang memisah antara dadaku dan punggungnya hanya beberapa jengkal.

Tapi aku merasa bagian bawahku sudah membesar sejak hidungku mencium aroma bunga lily pada tengkuknya yang putih.

Aku memperhatikan tengkuk Hinata tanpa kedip.

Hari ini, Hinata mengikat rambutnya tinggi. Sehingga aku bisa melihat tengkuknya yang putih dan jenjang.

Tanpa kusadari, ujung Hidungku terus mendekat dan mendekat. Sehingga aku merasakan hangat tengkuknya tertular kepada ujung hidungku. Tanganku seperti tergesa melilit perut Hinata. Takut Hinata akan berlari. Aku terkejut saat salah satu tanganku tidak sengaja menyentuh buah dadanya.

Tapi yang mengejutkanku justru adalah teriakannya.

Maksudku dia bisu, kan? Tapi baru saja yang aku dengar adalah suaranya. Bahkan jeritannya. Aku terpaku dan membiarkan dia melangkah mundur.

"Kau bisa bicara?" aku masih tidak percaya. Dan aku rasa aku butuh sebuah penjelasan yang panjang untuk masalah ini.

Aku menatap Hinata _Intent._ Tapi yang dia lakukan hanya menunduk.

Dia tidak menjawab. Dan aku membenci hal itu. Selama ini dia bersamaku. Bertetangga denganku, memasak untukku, dan itu sudah berlangsung selama bertahun-tahun. Dari sejak aku melihatnya sebagai perempuan biasa, sampai beberapa hari ini, secara tiba-tiba aku merasa dia sangat cantik.

_Kenapa?_

"Kenapa kau menolak berbicara denganku?" aku menuntut jawaban darinya kali ini. Karena dia tahu cara menjawab tanpa secarik kertas dan mangsi hitam pada pulpennya.

"kau benar-benar berpikir aku memiliki kelainan seksual sampai kau me rasa jijik dan tidak mau berbicara denganku, kan?" dia bergetar.

Aku baru saja sadar kalau aku meninggikan suaraku di depannya untuk yang pertama kali.

"Aku normal. Malam ini… ketika aku melihatmu berdiri membelakangiku, aku berharap aku bisa mencumbumu." Kataku pelan. Aku harap Hinata tidak mendengarnya. Karena aku rasa ini memalukan.

Dia masih merasa putus asa. Aku juga merasa menyedihkan.

"Bicaralah," ucapku pelan. Tanganku mulai mengelus sebelah pipinya yang basah.

_Kenapa dia menangis_i?

"aku mulai berpikir, kau tidak pedu-"

"Aku peduli."bisiknya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya dan aku rasa aku tidak mau tahu.

Saat itu tangannya meraih leherku dan mulutnya menyentuh mulutku. Aku memperhatikannya. Matanya terpejam dan dia tidak melakukan apapun selain menempelkan bibir kami selama kurang lebih dua menit. Sepertinya dia kebingungan. Atau dia menungguku untuk membimbingnya. Tapi sama sepertinya, aku juga kebingungan.

Ini adalah kali pertama aku dicium wanita. Dan aku baru tahu rasanya sangat menakjubkan. Seperti sesuatu di dalam perutku memanas, jantungku berdegup secepat ketukan stik pada drum ketika melakukan pemanasan. Sangat cepat.

Lalu entah bagaimana, aku membiarkan tubuhku bergerak sesuai keinginan mereka. Tubuhku menyeretnya ke pintu dapur, sehingga dapur terkunci oleh bobot tubuh kami.

Lalu tanganku menjambak rambutnya, lalu aku mencium tenggorokannya. Dia memekik. Tapi dia tidak mendorongku. Sebaliknya dia menarik tubuhku untuk berdekatan dengannya. Napasku tidak beraturan saat duah dadanya tertindih olehku.

Begitu kenyal dan berbentuk.

Sampai rasanya bibirku mulai bergerak turun ke arah benda itu.

"kau berdebar. Bibirku merasakan degupannya,"

Dia tersipu.

Aku menyukai pipinya yang memerah. Karena itu aku mulai menghentikan ciumanku pada buah dadanya yang masih tertutup oleh gaun putihnya, dan mulai menciumi pipinya.

"Aku ingin melakukan hal ini setelah kita resmi,"

Hinata kembali bisu. Tapi air matanya menunjukan kebahagiaan.

"Kau tahu maksudku, kan?"

* * *

Saya selalu bingung saat mau menulis catatan.

Tapi saya selalu ingin berterimakasih.

Terimakasih telah membaca ;)


End file.
